


Matt should eat less

by Rainfalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much romance, not much exercise. The half of this fic is about Matt being able to eat so much food, forty-eight bread sticks. Matt no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt should eat less

He has gotten chubby recently and although he hates to admit it, he has to exercise. He held his stomach in fount of the mirror then rubbed it and sighed. He makes fun of Matt yet Matt is still thinner than him and it wasn’t fair. Matt ate more than he did! So what if he sneaks in junk food every week…. Okay maybe more than one time a week but that’s normal! 

He needs to go to the gym, that’s what he needs. He let himself go for about five years but this year would be the year that the flab goes away. One thing he does know is that he can’t do this by himself, especially with Matt by his side taunting him with the food he eats. Seriously though, how does he eat a whole chicken for lunch? He must have a black hole in his stomach, only people in anime can eat that much.

Jeremy blames Matt that he felt the need to exercise. So he is making Matt eat healthy food for a week with him. Matt doesn’t care either way as Jeremy is the one who will be making the food and he only needs to eat the breakfast and dinner with him. 

Goodbye large amounts of sugar and bread and hello fish and chicken. He even had to buy weights for this. He has a plan, he was going to jog every morning and do weights after. The best part is that he was the one who had to carry the weights home, which was a great idea on his part to walk.

The next day, he slipped on his tank top and made breakfast before he left. He left Matt a plate to make sure that Matt doesn’t cheat on eating healthy food although in exchange Matt was going to eat double the portion. He made some banana pancakes, some scrambled eggs and orange juice. 

He took a slow jog around the neighbourhood and passed by a small corner shop. The shop had a real hipster feel to it which got more common nowadays as many people liked the feel of this type of places. The shop was selling healthy food which seems to be a trend in the newer shops. There was quite a few people there although it was early in the morning so the food must be good, so Jeremy decided to go there for lunch later. Jeremy continued his jog back and changed for work.

After work he headed straight for the shop. It was a good plan since Jeremy is staying healthy he needs to know the health shops. The place was packed even though he came before the lunch rush, he was however able to grab a table to eat at. He sat down with his chicken wrap and was ready to tuck in. Someone walked up to him before he could begin and asked to sit down with him.

‘Sure, the place is pretty crowded even I’m surprised I got a seat.’ The man nodded gratefully and placed his tray down. 

‘Thanks man, I’m Michael.’ Jeremy responded back with his name. ‘I ran a few miles so I really needed to sit down.’

‘Yeah, running really takes it out of me too, I’ve been trying to get fit again.’

‘Really? You look fit to me. Hey, I do Zumba classes do you want to join me? It’s a great way to lose weight.’ Michael look confident and the way he leaned closer while smirking made Jeremy blushed. Jeremy wouldn’t mind learning how to dance but also giving him the chance to see Michael’s body move, Michael was undeniably good looking.

‘Um, why not, I’m open to ways to lose weight. Plus dancing must be fun.’

‘Good, go to this place and ask for me. You can look up the timings online.’

They both chatted for a while until they both had to leave for work. Who knew going to a new shop will bring some eye candy to exercise with, much better than having Matt sitting at the couch making fun of him. He was looking for such classes anyway.

-

The Zumba class was not what Jeremy expected. The class had a good ratio of 2:3 girls and guys. The class was fast pace and a bit hard to follow at some points but Jeremy was able to cope by following everyone’s motions. It helped that there was a mirror to show that not everybody was very good either. Especially the guy next to him. The guy, Gavin, judging by the name Michael screamed every time the guy made a mistake was like failing limbs put onto two left feet.

He meet a lot of other interesting people there to. There was Jack and Caiti the cutest couple he ever met who were perfect for each other. He met cat lovers like Lindsay and Adam, he also learned not to ever show Joel his cat, Joel teaches a different class there. He got to know them during the breaks Michael gives after a while. It was nice there with Michael encouraging everyone when he isn’t shouting instructions. 

After the session, Michael waved him over to talk to him. Jeremy got his things and moved towards him.

‘Jeremy, um, do you want to go eat dinner with me?’ Then a man walked up behind and slung an arm around him.

‘Hey, Micheal did you ask the guy out? You must really like him if you used your job as an excuse to see him again.’

‘Shut up Geoff.’ Michael growled.

Jeremy just laughed as he agreed to the date.

**Author's Note:**

> How is Jeremy surviving without junk food... crack taped to the window. I actually wanted to write Jeremy/Ray for this one but Ray most likely won't meet him as Ray doesn't leave his house.


End file.
